


Car ride

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calums sick of Luke now is the perfect time to let him know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car ride

Cal pov  
—–  
“Aww Callywally doesn’t want to get his skirt all messed up?” Luke says to me through a crack in his window.   
School had just let out and it was pouring out. I just so happened to miss the bus because my teacher needed to speak to me after class. I have known Luke for about 5 years so I was lucky to have seen him getting into his car so I could get a ride. But i forgot how much of an ass he was.  
“NO I DON’T YOU PRICK LET ME IN.” I start to yell at him I could feel the water dripping down my face as he just smirked at me.   
“Such foul language out of such a pretty face.” He says gasping at the end of his sentence pretending to be shocked. Even though I have talked to him many times.   
“Come on Luke I am getting soaked just let me in.” I say literally begging him.   
“Okay but Calum what is the magic word?” He asks smirking at me. Making his eyebrows jolt up and down like they are doing the wave.   
“Umm please?’ I said but I knew that would be too easy it was probably something sexual like I want to give you a blow job. Hes always been a flirt.   
“Nope try again come on it starts with D and ends in y.” He tells me and ding ding ding I was correct. I roll my eyes at him.  
“You are such a pervert… Daddy.” I say blushing a little while calling him daddy.   
He unlocks the door and I swing it open as fast as I can jumping int o the warm car. I immediately go to put my seat belt on but Luke stops me by pushing it away with his large hands.   
“Hold on Calum.” He says unbuckling himself from his seat.   
“If you try to get me to straddle you again I will hit you.” I say putting my hands up in fists.  
“Don’t worry latter you will do that without me even asking you to.” He tells me while turning is back so that he can see into the back of the car.   
Not even going to lie I take this time to check him out. He is supper hot and all the girls in our school practically drool over him as he walks by them into the school. He is tall , with big broad shoulders, and icy blue eyes. All the girls want him and lucky me that I know him because I get to look at his hot face all the time. I kind of get lost in thought while looking at him and I don’t even realize that he had turned back around and was staring at me with a giant smirk on his face.   
“Don’t even say any-”  
“WOW princess I didn’t realize I was that hot. You were looking at me for awhile. I see him start to look up and down my eyes returning the favor as he calls it. Me and him have always had a more flirty relationship so I was use to this but I still couldn’t help but blush as his tongue swiped over his thin red lips. I thought he was leaning in to kiss me but he just ended up shoving a jacket into my face.   
“The heck is this?” I ask him taking the jacket from his hands.  
“I couldn’t help but notice that your cold seeing as your nipples are so hard that they could stab someone and you are shivering.” He says as he starts to drive buckling his seat belt.  
I slip on the jacket and start to buckle myself up when he reaches to turn the radio on. Green day starts to play and instead of putting his hand back on the middle console he places it on my thigh starting to rub it up and down a little .   
“So whose house we going to you want to come to mine or got to yours?” He asks me when we stop at a red light.  
“Mine please.” I say seeing the way he is smirking at his hand on my thigh. Probably so proud of himself since I didn’t move his hand off like I usually do.   
“Okay.” He says turning his eyes back onto the road. I forgot what it was like to be with Luke when he wasn’t being a flirty asshole. But that thought left my mind the second I could feel his hands trailing up my thigh trying to get under the baby blue skirt I had on today.   
“Lucas.” I say in a warning tone but we both know I’m completely okay with it.  
“Yeah?” He asks and I can feel his hand slip under my skirt causing me to take a sharp breath in and out.   
“N-nothing.” I say to him and I can see that assholes smirk from where I am looking at him. I want to push his hands away and smirk at him but it feels so nice so I let him keep going,   
He presses his large hand onto my semi hard penis and presses down a little palming me. I let out a quiet and shaky moan I always start off quiet. He starts to rub my crotch with his large hands making friction occur as well and my moaning gets louder and louder. He stops at a red light and I notice his pants are hiding his boner but not very well.   
I unbuckle myself and push his hand away causing him to give me weird stare I go over to his pants and he let out a very quiet whine. I just smile at him a blush present on my lips as he focuses his eyes back on the road. I lean over the center console and start to leave wet kisses and hickeys down his exposed neck and chests. He lets out a very shaky breath as my fingers delicately dance over the button and zipper of his pants ever o lightly touching his crotch.   
I slowly and teasingly zipper down his pants and unbutton them. My long fingers press against his crotch as I go to pull his pants down far enough that I can get to his penis easier. I look up to see where we are and see that we are entering my street perfect.   
As he pulls up in front of my house I can see the longing in his face as I go to free his erection from his boxers right as I’m about to pull them down I open the door grabbing my back pack and sprint to the front door.   
“CALUM HOOD!” I hear Luke yell as I reach my door I can see the pissed off look in his face. I can tell that I’m going to be in a lot of trouble with him tomorrow but oh well.  
“HEY YOU DESERVED THIS. DON’T BE A BITCH AND MAKE ME STAND IN THE POURING RAIN.” I say to him as I unlock my front door and walk in.   
—–  
Unedited.


End file.
